shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Frog?No-Hippo
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Katsu page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! RE: Joining the Taichibukai Oh yeah your character could join and if you want maybe more characters in the Taichibukai you could make some as vice members. The Jester Prince 21:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for helping me with the signature Frog, also would you be interested in doing a Collb.? The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage32|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 23:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well frog would you like to start it tonight? I was thinking about maybe that either Tsuyaka or maybe Dokugata would go up against one of your characters? The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage32|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 00:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes I saw that and its fixed now, so how about Katsu gos up against Tsuyaka? I think those two are like compelete opposites. sounds good? also would you like to start it off? The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 00:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah just when your ready, link me through my talk page. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 00:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) OK frog I added my part and yes I like the title, but the only thing is. Is Katsu a member or do you want this to be like to be like the one where he finds out about this organization? The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 01:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes but first it will be maybe a little reunion since they were both in the sichibukai, but Tsuyaka might have a hate for Katsu because of his appearance. But hopefully Katsu can recoize Tsuyaka, then we can go from there. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 01:21, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe this I did my edit and said about Katsu appearance, then maybe Katsu might reconized Tsuyaka for what he just said and we can go from there? The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 01:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I know I just got back as well from school, now I am free to. The Jester Prince [[User talk:Kazekage21|'Let's Play']]'' ' ' '' '' 22:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Frog?No-Hippo, I saw your character, Katsu, Wel, I assume he is all by himself, isnt he? My character, Arthur is also all by himself. How If we formed a pirate group? :D Ravenmore 09:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mr. Frog (Or is it Mr. No-Hippo?). I would just like to ask if I could have your Ama Ama no Mi. Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 13:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Frog, is it alright if I recieve the Ama Ama no Mi from your One Piece Ship of Fools creation. Please respond back as soon as you can. Thank you. UndeadHero (talk) 23:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Ama Ama no Mi Hey, do you mind if I use this fruit if you dont have any plans for it? Thanks